Perfecto Mal Día
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Todo debe salir perfecto. En eso pensaba Sasuke el día que salió con Hinata en una supuesta cita. Pero ya debería saber que nada es perfecto. Chicles rosa, comidas exoticas, regalitos de perros, lluvia. ¿Eso es perfección? Sasuke lo aprendió de la peor manera. SASUHINA-ONE-SHOT Por un final sasuhina. Cualquier cosa.


**Hola gente bonita que leerá esta, podría ser, ¿extraña historia? Ojala les guste, bueno a mi me gustó, así que esperaré sus reviews, si es que me los merezco.**

**Los personajes aquí presente son de Masashi-Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

**Pareja: Sasuke/Hinata**

**Genero: ¿Humor?/ ¿Romance?**

**Advertencia: Quizás OoC, quizás lenguaje, UA.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Tarde. Estaba llegando tarde. Pero sólo porque se trataba de _ella_,se lo perdonaría. Y también porque ese día tendría que ser sumamente perfecto, como él. Tenía pensado declarársele a la chica; después de tanto tiempo al fin podría decirle lo que sentía, lejos de cualquier presencia indeseable, como familiares o amigos que se burlaran de él. Miró su reloj, _9:55pm_**,** había valido la pena llegar una hora antes, así tendría el tiempo suficiente para repasar lo que tenía pensado hacer y decir cuando llegara el momento preciso.

Llevaba planeando ese momento desde que la conoció en la universidad, hace tres años, un día simplemente se paró frente a la chica y le dijo que saldrían ese fin de semana sin siquiera darle derecho a una replica, _ella_ simplemente abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se ruborizó a más no poder, pero no pudo decir nada porque el chico se había dado la media vuelta y luego se marchó. Ahora él estaba allí esperando a que llegará a las _diez_, hora acordada, en aquel lado del parque menos transitado.

No importaba que se hubiera levantado a las tres de la mañana para darse un baño de una hora, que se tardara otra hora buscando la ropa perfecta, que se hubiese tardado dos horas peinando su cabello rebelde para que quedara decente y halla gastado dos envases de gel y laca en el proceso, no importaba nada de eso mientras que ese día fuera perfecto y pudiera hablarle sinceramente a la chica. Cosa que casi nunca hacía, hablar. Y hablando de la reina de roma…

Estaba a punto de armarle un reclamo por su "llegada tarde", pero las palabras murieron es su boca al verla llegar frente a él, vestía un pantalón de jeans negro, una blusa blanca manga corta y unas botas negras sin tacón hasta la rodilla. Estaba sencilla pero se veía más linda que antes, según él.

—Hola, buenos días, Sasuke—le habló dulcemente la chica.

El muchacho, como estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, se levantó pero al instante sintió una incomodidad en la parte trasera del muslo, cuando revisó que era, quedó horrorizado. Un _chicle rosa___(el color que mas odiaba) se había pegado a su blanco pantalón, intentó quitarlo con una de sus manos pero lo único que lograba era regarlo más y dejar pegostes en sus manos, suspiró frustrado y dejó de intentarlo, escuchó una suave y baja risa tras de él e inmediatamente volteó para mirar a la chica que cubría su boca con una de sus manos para ocultar su sonrisa. La fulminó con la mirada y aún con _dignidad_ comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por la muchacha que lo miraba divertida.

Eso sólo había sido un_pequeño_ percance, aún le quedaba todo el día para que fuera _**"**__perfecto__**"**_. Caminaron en silencio por las calles hasta pasar cerca de una feria, a la cual entraron y vieron las distintas atracciones, los distintos puestos y las distintas personas divirtiéndose. Habían subido a casi todas las atracciones, ahora se dirigían hacia la casa de los gritos. En la puerta se encontraba un hombre con el típico traje del _conde____drácula_, pidió sus entradas y los dejó pasar, dándoles una mirada y una sonrisa malignas o eso fue lo que la pareja captó, después el hombre desapareció en una cortina de humo… dejando la puerta de la trampilla del suelo abierta.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Ya dentro de la casa de los gritos; mientras la muchacha se entretenía con las supuestas aterradoras criaturas, el chico pensaba que era la oportunidad "_perfecta_" para decirle lo que sentía pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar.

—Mmm… ¿oye? —, empezó a hablar llamando la atención de la chica, que giró el rostro para mirarlo, ambos seguían caminando por el oscuro pasillo—, tengo algo muy importante que decirte HinaTAAAAHH—decía pero fue interrumpido cuando llegaron cerca de una puerta que cuando la iban a abrir, lo que se abrió fue el suelo.

Ambos cayeron por un tobogán que parecía no tener fin, sus gritos se escucharon por todo lo que duró el trayecto, hasta que cayeron con un golpe sordo en algo gomoso y apestoso. Se pusieron de pie, aunque con algo de dificultad, mirando que se encontraban en una habitación medio oscura, sólo iluminada por cuatro antorchas pequeñas que le daban un aspecto algo gótico al lugar. Después de caminar un poco y pisar suelo firme (no querían saber en que habían aterrizado) se fijaron que había una caja rectangular al otro extremo de la habitación, al acercarse comprobaron que no era una simple caja, sino un ataúd de color negro y detalles en plata.

Por instinto, Hinata se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Sasuke, al cual se le subía el ego por tal acto. Él, se acercó al ataúd y le iba a abrir la tapa cuando sintió un fuerte jalón hacia atrás, proveniente de la chica, él la miró recriminadamente.

— ¿Sasuke, que crees estás haciendo? —, le preguntó ella con miedo. El aludido frunció el ceño unos segundos y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hmp, eso es obvio…—dijo, poniéndose frente a Hinata y dándole la espalda al ataúd, que lentamente comenzaba a abrirse—. Voy a ver que hay adentro y…—.

—Sasuke, no creo que sea una buena…—detuvo abruptamente lo que decía—, ¡AAAHH! —. Y se desmayó, por suerte, Sasuke la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño.

— ¿Hinata?... Hinata… ¡Hinata! —, la estaba llamando para que reaccionara pero no funcionaba y eso le frustraba.

—Ten, prueba con esto—le dijeron a sus espaldas y una mano medio esquelética le pasó un rociador con agua.

—Hmp, gracias—susurró el chico entre dientes, serio. Sin percatarse de quien le pasaba el implemento.

La chica estaba recostada en el suelo y cuando estaba por rociarle el agua, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y de un solo movimiento se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta, mala idea. Al hacerlo sintió que un líquido espeso y baboso le era rociado en la cara, había cerrado los ojos por inercia así que al abrirlos, frente a él no había nada y el ataúd estaba abierto y vacío; miró el lugar, estaba solo con una Hinata desmayada y una sustancia viscosa en su rostro.

—Estupido y maldito lugar—dijo Sasuke poniéndose a la altura de la chica y rociándole el agua que le dieron (esperaba que en verdad fuera agua, porque si no) Hinata despertó algo desorientada, miró a Sasuke y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

— ¿¡Qué te pasó en la cara?! —, alarmada se acercó a él y le tocó la mejilla derecha. Mala idea. Al hacerlo sintió la textura y una mueca de desagrado se posó en su cara, trató de apartar la mano… pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño y jaló hacia atrás, nada, sólo lograba que el chico se molestara.

—Hinata, puedes soltarme ya—dijo Sasuke, aunque el tacto no le molestaba, los jalones sí.

—Es que… no puedo… se…—, hubo un rato de silencio y ella tragó saliva antes de continuar—, se quedó pegada—

— ¡¿Qué!? —medio gritó él, tomó la mano de Hinata y tiró… nada. Hizo varios intentos y luego suspiro casi rendido—, esto me pasa por idiota—, se dijo a si mismo pero la chica lo oyó.

—Lo lamento… si no te hubiera dicho que entráramos… tal vez… esto no… hubiera pasado—habló con dificultad, sus perlados ojos comenzaban a acumular lágrimas y Sasuke se percató de eso, se golpeó mentalmente por no ser más cuidadoso con ella.

—No me refiero a eso y no llores, me molesta la gente que llora—, comentó serio. Ella asintió aguantando las ganas de llorar que se habían intensificado. Sasuke tomó de nuevo la mano de ella y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡AAAHHH! —el gritó de ambos se extendió por todo el lugar.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke—decía la chica, algo avergonzada, mientras caminaban por un parque diferente al del principio, en este había mucha gente.

—Hmp, deja de disculparte, no fue tu culpa—comentó algo enojado el chico, que tenía una mejilla enrojecida como si le hubiesen dado una fuerte bofetada, habían logrado quitarse la sustancia viscosa gracias a que al salir, el guardia en la puerta de salida les tendió una toalla especial para eso.

La muchacha asintió y se quedó en silencio mirando su mano, también enrojecida y con un leve ardor. Fueron caminando por el parque hasta que divisaron un pequeño restaurante, entraron en el y buscaron una mesa apartada, el lugar estaba medio lleno pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Al sentarse, una mesera que ya le había echado el ojo a Sasuke, se acercó a tomar la orden.

—Hola, me llamo Grace y seré su mesera, les puedo servir en algo—, a ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibido el tono insinuoso en las últimas palabras. Hinata se sintió incomoda por eso y Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Tráiganos el especial de hoy y dos vasos de refresco—ordenó él, con voz seria y fría, que denotaba que le molestaba la presencia de la mesera; la cual no se percató de eso y se acomodaba "discretamente" el escote.

— ¿Algo más? —insinuó la mesera Grace, acercándose a Sasuke que estaba más que molesto.

—Eso es todo, ahora retírese—de nuevo fue una orden, la muchacha se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y se retiró a buscar el pedido. Una vez lejos la mesera, Hinata habló:

—No tenías que ser tan grosero con ella… creo—.

—Hmp—fue lo que recibió como respuesta, suspiró medio cansada y se puso a pensar, ¿cómo fue que terminó saliendo con él? O mejor ¿Por qué aceptó la invitación?... Oh, ya recordaba, era porque…

—Aquí están sus pedidos—, la mesera llegó con lo que habían ordenado o era mejor decir: con lo que Sasuke había ordenado. Miraron sus platos, la incredulidad y el desagrado se pintó en el rostro de ambos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—Pues el especial de hoy—respondió la chica con una sonrisa falsa, ahora se notaba que no le gustaba lo que hacía—, _testículos de toro rellenos con mariscos_—

Hinata y Sasuke abrieron los ojos como platos, ella alejó el plato y cubrió su boca con la mano, comenzó a sentir nauseas al igual que el chico que apretaba los dientes y mantenía su vista lejos de los platos en la mesa, fulminó con la mirada a la mesera que retrocedió un poco por aquel acto repentino.

— ¿Esto es el plato del día? —, preguntó él de forma brusca, Grace asintió al cohibida—, ¿Por qué no lo mencionó? —.

—Está escrito en la parte de afuera de la entrada, en las mesas y en la pared que se vé al entrar—dijo extrañada, ambos chicos miraron los lugares mencionados y, efectivamente, allí estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas el nombre del platillo.

.

_**PLATO DEL DÍA: TESTICULOS DE TORO RELLENOS CON MARISCOS Y REFRESCOS DE BROCOLI Y MANZANA.**_

.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, con la misma expresión de asco, luego miró el vaso y se dio cuenta que la bebida burbujeaba, giró el rostro hacia otro lado para apaciguar las nauseas que se intensificaron. Sasuke se percató de esto y se dirigió a la mesera.

— ¿Hay algo más en el menú? —.

—_Huevos de Salamandra en almíbar_—respondió Grace, miró que el chico negaba y continuó con la lista—,_ lengua de vaca frita con salsa de rana sudada, papas rellenas con sesos de puerco, sopa de pitón y miel, ensalada de lechuga romana con ojos de pescado…_—la chica no pudo continuar pues, Hinata se había puesto de pie de forma súbita y había salido corriendo al baño a vomitar, accidentalmente Sasuke tomó un sorbo del refresco y lo escupió bruscamente, encima de la mesera.

— ¡Demonios! —. Grace lo fulminó con la mirada, ya no le importaba lo guapo que fuera, eso había sido el colmo—. Llévese todo eso y traiga dos vasos con agua, normal—ordenó fríamente Sasuke sin importarle la mirada que ella le lanzaba, a regañadientes Grace fue por el agua. Hinata volvió en ese momento, más pálida de lo normal.

— ¿Estás bien? —, preguntó Sasuke con seriedad al verla llegar, ella asintió en silencio, incapaz de hablar, tenía el presentimiento de que si decía algo vomitaría, otra vez. La mesera volvió con el agua y se retiró, luego de que la bebieran se pusieron de pie y se marcharon, Sasuke había dejado algo de dinero a petición de Hinata.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

—Si hubiese sabido que ese lugar era así no hubiera entrado—, comentaba enojado el chico— ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? —.

—Mmm… ¿Sasuke? —, el aludido volteó a verla y ella le extendió un papel—. Me dieron esto al salir… creo que, es original—. Sasuke lo tomó y leyó.

_**.**_

_**RESTAURANTE EXOTIC PARADISE**_

_**LA MEJOR COMIDA EXOTICA, PIDALA AQUÍ, NO SE ARREPENTIRA.**_

**.**

—Eso lo explica todo—dijo Sasuke al leer el nombre del lugar, luego le seguía una larga lista, que era el menú de lo que servían—vámonos—. Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a una papelera cercana.

— ¿A donde? —preguntó ella con algo de precaución. ¿Era su imaginación o el día de hoy era más extraño de lo normal?

—Vamos al…—Sasuke fue interrumpido por un asqueroso y desagradable sonido de alguien pisando algo. Había dejado de caminar, bajó lentamente la cabeza al suelo y miró sus zapatos, el pie izquierdo estaba embarrado de… excremento de perro—. Esto no puede ser cierto—.

Hinata también se había detenido e hizo lo mismo que él, miró los zapatos de Sasuke y se cubrió la boca con la mano, pero no para mantener a raya el vomito si no todo lo contrario, se cubrió para no dejar salir la risa que podría empeorar la situación. El chico gruño con enojo, no podía ponerse peor.

—Sólo falta que venga el perro que hizo esto y se orine en mi pantalón—dijo Sasuke entre dientes, pero no debió haber abierto la boca y él lo sabía. En ese mismo momento un pequeño cachorro color gris llegó e hizo lo que el chico comentó.

—Oh, Sasuke—habló Hinata, sintiendo un poco de pena por su acompañante y ¿Por qué no? Algo de gracia.

—No digas nada, Hinata. Ya sé—, el perrito se fue y Sasuke se sacudió donde lo habían "marcado" pero accidentalmente su mano tocó el lugar y rápidamente la apartó con asco—. Dios, ¿por qué a mí? —.

—Tranquilo, ya verás que todo estará bien—decía ella, en un vano intento de hacerle sentir mejor, cosa que no estaba funcionando, ya que él la fulminaba con la mirada. Sasuke suspiró con frustración y de la misma forma pasó la mano por su rostro, misma mano que tocó accidentalmente el desastre del cachorro.

— ¡Que asco! —. Murmuró más enojado, al percatarse de lo que hizo—, sólo falta la lluvia—.

—No deberías…—Hinata fue interrumpida por un trueno y unas grandes gotas de agua que caían desde el cielo, había empezado a llover.

— ¿Me están jodiendo? —preguntó Sasuke, más que furioso.

—Ya Sasuke, lo mejor es que vayamos a buscar donde protegernos de la lluvia, no servirá de mucho si peleas contra la naturaleza—opinó la chica de forma comprensiva, el aludido asintió pero aún se encontraba enojado, alguien allá arriba debe odiarlo, y mucho, para hacerle algo así. Rápidamente comenzaron a correr en busca de un refugio que los resguardase de la lluvia.

—Hinata—la llamó Sasuke luego de no encontrar ninguno, ella se giró prestándole atención—. Vamos a mi apartamento, no está muy lejos de aquí—.

— ¿¡Qué?! —, preguntó escandalizada y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, ¿qué planeaba este con aquella invitación?

—Vamos, allí nos secaremos y nos resguardaremos de la lluvia—respondió calmadamente.

—Ah, ¿eso es todo? —indagó, Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante—no, digo, claro vamos—. Y volvieron a correr rumbo al hogar del muchacho.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Completamente empapados llegaron al edificio donde residía Sasuke, éste sacó las llaves y abrió la reja dejando pasar a Hinata primero, cuando la iba a cerrar; la llave se rompió, bufó molesto, bueno al menos habían entrado. El apartamento del chico estaba en el tercer piso, Hinata caminaba rumbo a los ascensores pero Sasuke la detuvo y la hizo caminar por las escaleras.

—Ya fue suficiente con los inconvenientes en todo el día—dijo él seriamente—, las escaleras son más seguras—.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo siguió en silencio. Luego de unas cuantas caídas, rodadas y uno que otro moretón al subir, debido a que estaban escurriendo agua y eso hacía a Sasuke resbalar, llegaron a la puerta del apartamento del chico, metió la llave pero no la giró y la chica se percató de eso.

— ¿Pasa algo Sasuke? —preguntó, mirando su espalda, que era lo que tenía al frente.

—Escucha, Hinata—habló él dándose la vuelta para encararla, su rostro era inexpresivo, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, se lo diría y no le importaría que comenzara el _Apocalipsis_—. He intentado decirte esto durante todo el día, pero no me han dejado. No me importa cuantos obstáculos se interpongan en mi camino, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y lo que quiero eres tú—.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata desorientada, nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto ni tampoco tan directo.

—Escúchame bien porque no lo diré de nuevo—le advirtió de forma seria—, tú no eres como las otras chicas que se me insinúan y tiran encima como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Eres diferente, linda e inteligente, esas y muchas cosas más son las que me gustan de ti—.

Poco a poco él se le fue acercando, ella estaba sorprendida y por eso no se había podido mover, Sasuke se acercó un poco más y allí la chica reaccionó dando un paso atrás. Paso que la hizo trastabillar y caer hacia atrás, llevándose al chico con ella. Si alguien los viera en esa situación, seguramente rompería a carcajadas y no era para menos, la escena resultaba bastante cómica si; Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo y Sasuke en su regazo, como Santa Claus y los niños en los días de navidad.

Ella se percató de la incomoda situación e intentó moverse pero Sasuke fue más rápido, ya que el impulso le había ganado e hizo lo más conveniente. La besó. No había sido un beso suave y tierno, si no todo lo contrario, fue brusco y salvaje, algo que concordaba con el chico. Ella le correspondió el beso de forma torpe, aún algo aturdida por lo que ocurría, en ese momento todo a su alrededor desapareció y lo único que existía, eran ellos dos en ese pasillo solos sin ninguna interrupción. _El momento perfecto_. Eso pensaba Sasuke, pero ya debería de haber aprendido la lección ese día, por eso nunca hablaba de más.

—Wow, siempre pensé que si Sasuke besaba a una chica, sería ella la que estuviese en su regazo y no él en el de ella—comentó una voz, perfectamente conocida por ambos, que les arruinó el momento y les hizo separarse y mirar al causante de su interrupción.

—Naruto—pronunció Sasuke amenazadoramente—, ¿qué haces en mi casa? —el chico que era rubio y de ojos azules, se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke, mirando pícaramente a sus dos amigos en el suelo.

—Bueno…—iba a contestarle pero la puerta detrás del rubio se abrió por completo y de ella un grupo de gente salió a verificar que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto Naruto? Oh. Por. Dios—habló una chica peli-rosa que salía del apartamento, pero se sorprendió al ver a los chicos en el suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—decía Sasuke pero un flash lo cegó interrumpiendo su queja.

—Oh, hermanito. Está foto estará en Internet—. Comentó un joven parecido a Sasuke, pero un poco más mayor, era su hermano que miraba la foto en su cámara digital.

— ¡VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! —, se escuchó que alguien gritó y luego un golpe.

—Sasuke-chan, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que ya tenías novia? —dijo una mujer no tan mayor, que veía a Sasuke con una adoración y felicidad que sólo una madre poseía. Detrás de ella un hombre de semblante serio lo veía como pidiendo explicaciones.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —, preguntó Sasuke, su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción pero en su voz había incredulidad— ¡¿Qué demonios hacen todos ustedes en mi casa!? —, ahora su voz sonaba exaltada.

Algunos de los presentes comenzaron a sudar frío y se miraban entre si, la mayoría eran amigos de la universidad, un silencio sepulcral los envolvió, nadie dijo ni hizo nada, la tensión comenzaba a ser evidente, tanto que se podía cortar con cuchillo. Sasuke les lanzaba su mirada más fría e intimidante que podía, Hinata que había permanecido en silencio, quería que se la tragara la tierra; ocultaba su rostro en la espalda del muchacho sentado en su regazo, estaba tan roja como un tomate, si alguien no hacía o decía algo seguramente se desmayaría.

Cuando pensaron que le habían dado un paralizante, todos los invitados señalaron al chico rubio acusadoramente y dijeron al unísono:

—La culpa es de Naruto—.

— ¡¿OIGAN!? —, el rubio sintió como si le clavaran dagas en su nuca, se volteó y Sasuke lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo (lo cual no estaba lejos de la verdad) se aclaró la garganta y habló—, bueno Sasuke… verás… yo… nosotros… ¿Feliz cumpleaños? —.

Genial, como se le había olvidado, es que en definitiva; allá arriba alguien debía odiarlo. Porque cosas como estás nunca le han pasado a Sasuke Uchiha y menos, el día de su cumpleaños.

—Mmm... ¿Sasuke? —lo llamó Hinata, tan bajo que sólo él escuchó, se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Qué? —.

—Bueno… ¿podrías bajarte?... es que estás un poco… _pesadito_

—le respondió aún ruborizada.

Ahora si lo confirmó todo, alguien en algún lugar del planeta o universo, lo odiaba a muerte. Porque, mira que escuchar de la chica que te gusta que estás _gordito_, es algo que ni él mismo puede soportar. Él no era _gordo_, sólo hacía _mucho____ejercicio_.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Bueno he de aclarar unos puntos, Sasuke NO ES GORDO eso todo el mundo lo sabe, sólo me pareció bueno meterle ese detalle y otra cosa su cumpleaños ya pasó así que no tiene nada que ver, pero si ustedes lo quieren asociar no hay problema.**

**Ahora, yo les traje este ONE-SHOT y les diré que QUIERO MI RECOMPENSA.**

**Bueno si es que me la merezco. Bien nos leemos.**


End file.
